Hallelujah
by Eistoot
Summary: A Juderman one shot song fanfiction. Song used, "Hallelujah" by Paramore


"**Hallelujah" by Paramore**

**This time Speed isn't going to give up on Jude he will keep going until he finally wins her heart.**

**This is a one-shot song fanfiction ;)**

**A/N: I do not own Instant Star or Paramore, although I wish I did. But sadly the Monkey's say I can't. Those evil little..OH TIME TO GET TO THE STORY! P**

_Somehow every thing's gonna fall...right in..to place..._

Speed ran down the street in freezing cold rain. Where and why was he doing this? Well some things are unexplainable when you are in love. And who is the one who stole his heart? You might know her, her name is Jude Harrison. He never thought the girl that he picked on in kindergarten would cause him to do these things. He was now writing songs for her, thinking about her constantly, and now this.

_If we only had a way to make it all fall faster everyday..._

Him and Jude were going out. But he always felt second in her heart so they eventually broke up. Although it hurt him not to be with her but it hurt him even more to feel second in her heart. And are you wondering who was first? Tommy Quincy. But Speed calls him, "Lord Squinty Frown". He plays Jude's heart like a radio. At one time he would be ready for a relationship and then run away. But still Jude let him do it.

_If only time flew like a dove..._

As Speed ran down the street he kept thinking about Jude. And how she will react to what he was going to do. But he knew he couldn't hold in how he felt anymore, he couldn't keep lying to Jude. He couldn't be her _friend _anymore, he had to be more. And what if he got rejected...? Well when you love someone you have to take as many risks as you can.

_God, make it fly faster than I'm falling in love..._

When he reached her house he knocked on the door, soaking wet. But instead of seeing Jude he saw Sadie.

"Speed, what are you doing here?" Sadie asked staring down at his soaked clothes.

"Where is Jude. I need to talk to her." Speed said in a rush completely ignoring her question.

"She is at G-Major." Sadie replied.

"Great. Gotta go. Bye." Speed said running to the studio.

_This time we're not givin' up..._

As he flung open the doors to the studio he ran into Jamie.

"Speed, you are soaking wet. What are you doing here?" Jamie asked.

"I need to talk to Jude." Speed said. Was that all people could ask these days?

"She is in Studio A with Tommy." Jamie replied still confused.

"With Tommy?"

_Let's make it last forever..._

"Yeah, now tell me what you are doing." Jamie asked.

"I can't tell you now but I will later." Speed said running off to Studio A. What was he going to do with Tommy in there?

He ran in still soaking wet to see Tommy lean in to kiss Jude.

"Jude!" Speed yelled.

"Speed?" Jude said as she turned her head and backed away from Tommy.

_Screamin Hallelujah..._

"To tell you I love you and do this..." Speed said as he kissed her.

_We'll make it last forever..._

"What the hell are you doing?!" they heard Tommy yelled but right now they we're in their own little world. Like no one was there but them.

_Holdin on to patience wearin thin, I can't force these eyes to see the end..._

And as they opened their eyes and gently pulled away they both smiled wide.

_If only time flew like a dove.._

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Tommy asked angry.

But they just ignored him.

"Speed, I didn't know you felt this way." Jude said.

"Jude, I've always felt this way about you." Speed replied smiling.

_We could watch it fly and just keep looking up..._

They kissed another time then they heard Wally and Kyle walk in scream, "Juderman!!!"

_This time we're not givin up.._

Speed and Jude laughed at them while Tommy was still trying to figure what was going on.

"Alright Spiederman tell me what you are doing with my girl." Tommy said fuming.

_Let's make it last forever.._

_Screamin Hallelujah..._

"Your girl?" Speed asked with a smirk.

Tommy nodded.

"Well let me tell you something little Tommy. You don't kiss someone you refer to as 'your girl' and then leave them without a goodbye." Speed stated.

_We'll make it last forever..._

"I don't think it's any of your business Spiederman." Tommy said defensively.

_And we've got time on our hands.._

"You know what Tommy, I think it is." Jude said stepping in.

_And we've got, got nothing but time on our hands..._

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked confused.

_Got nothing but.._

"I'm tired of you playing me like a record, Tommy." Jude replied.

_Got nothing but.._

"What are you talking about?" Tommy asked. Although he knew what she was talking about.

_Got nothing but time on our hands..._

"Tommy, you know what I'm talking about, don't fake it. I'm over you. Now, our relationship is _strictly _business, got it?"

_This time we're not givin up.._

"Jude.." Tommy tried to say before Jude cut him off.

"Bye, Tommy." Jude said walking out taking Speed's hand.

_Let's make it last forever.._

"Bye Lord Squinty Frown." Speed said waving.

When they finally got outside it was still raining but they didn't care.

"This reminds me of our first kiss." Jude said blushing.

"Yeah." Speed agreed.

"Well let's make it even better." Jude said kissing Speed, only better than their first kiss.

_Screamin Hallelujah,  
Hallelujah.. _

**A/N: Sorry for the sucky ending but I did the best I can, but if you liked it please hit that lovely review button. It will make it better ;)**


End file.
